


How Much?

by 5ataen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Proofread, a few kpop idols are mentioned, a lil bit of angst, a lil bit of fluff at the very end, almost all male japanese kpop idols make cameos, but trust me he means well you'll find out why, completely in love yutae, kinda bloodthirsty taeyong, lowkey obsessive taeyong, very dialogue heavy, yuta used to be part of the yakuza but he kinda still is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: “How much are you willing to change for the one you love?”Taeyong's grown far too dangerous, hence Yuta and Taeyong get forcibly torn apart from each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the nct mafia/yakuza au that no one asked for and was created solely because i am nct trash and wanted more yutae fics. this idea came about because i watched the boss mv one too many times and i decided that i suddenly really want to write an nct mafia!au. i don't think there are any graphic descriptions of violence?? i mean, no one dies, but violence is obviously mentioned. numerous kpop idols do make cameos in this, specially the japanese ones, with cross gene's takuya and pentagon's yuto being the most prominent.
> 
> also fair warning this is more of a yuta-centric aka taeyong doesn't appear for a good bulk of the story (but he is spoken about a lot), and an oc plays quite a big part in this fic, and also this is quite a dialogue heavy fic. i'm also not too sure if i'm going to make this a two or three part story.
> 
> this wasn't proofread. otherwise, enjoy this fic that is long overdue!!

Taeyong knelt on the floor, his heading touching the floor in a big bow. Behind him was another man, Johnny Seo, his second-in-command, who insisted on being in the room just in case things went awry even though Taeyong pressed on the importance on going alone, _to show utmost sincerity_ , he mentioned. Unlike Taeyong, Johnny wasn’t in a big bow, but he still bowed his head slightly to show respect.

In front of them were four people dressed in yukata. Right in front, in the middle, was a woman, looking down at Taeyong as she sat with her legs tucked formally under her. Slightly behind her was a male that had an uncanny similarity in appearance to her, and he was looking back and forth between the woman and Taeyong discreetly, undeniably nervous. The two were flanked by two men, one at each of the woman’s sides. The seconds-in-command. All of them looked stern, save for that male.

“Raise your head.” The woman spoke in Japanese, and Taeyong followed her instruction promptly.

“Please grant me your blessing, Kuro-sama.” Taeyong pleaded once more in the same tongue, maintaining eye contact with the lady, Kuro. They were facing the four most important people in South Korea’s most dangerous yakuza syndicate, it was hard not to plead.

“Taeyong, are you aware just how big of a request you are asking from me?” Kuro asked.

“Yes, Kuro-sama.” Taeyong replied.

“Yuta is my treasure, he is my baby brother. I would rather _die_ than let anything harm him, at least more than it should.” Kuro started off.

“I raised him in what was essentially the pits of hell, we knew nothing but violence as we grew up. I swore to myself that I wouldn’t allow him to keep going down this path, but evidently I didn’t live up to my own promise.” Kuro continued, the air getting impossibly stiffer.

“And here you are, yet another poor soul involved in gangs, asking for my permission to allow you to date him?” Kuro asked, and Taeyong was stiff. He didn’t know how to answer to that question.

“Are you asking me as Lee Taeyong, the leader of NCT, or as Lee Taeyong, the human?” Kuro probed.

“As a human, Kuro-sama.” Taeyong replied immediately. He knew he was sincere with his feelings.

“Are you sincere in asking for my permission? Are you sure that you can provide my little brother happiness?” Kuro probed even further.

“Yes, Kuro-sama.” Taeyong replied immediately, this time confident in his answer.

“And there’s your answer.” Kuro suddenly said, shocking everyone but Kuro’s seconds-in-command. At least, they didn’t appear to be shocked.

“Excuse me?” Taeyong asked, taken aback.

“You have my blessings, Lee Taeyong. Make my treasure happy.” Kuro replied, smiling slightly.

“You’re serious, big sister?” This time, it was Yuta who asked, still a little confused.

“Yes,” Kuro replied, turning to Yuta for a split second before she turned her attention back to Taeyong.

“Don’t make me regret my decision, Lee Taeyong.” Kuro uttered, voice returning to the serious tone it was in.

“I would rather end my life than make you regret, Kuro-sama.” Taeyong replied confidently, dowing his head slightly both in respect and as a promise.

“Good,” Kuro said before she picked up her cup of tea that she set in front of her as the small meeting started.

“Now, Yuta, please escort your lover and his second-in-command to the entrance of the estate. It’s getting late, I’m sure NCT is looking for their leaders.” Kuro instructed as she took a sip of her tea, and Yuta scrambled up from his sitting position and walked towards Taeyong and Johnny’s side of the room, smiling. The two Koreans stood as Yuta reached them, and the Japanese male led them our of the expansive centre room.

“Are you sure about your decision, Aneki?” One of Kuro’s seconds-in-command asked her once the three males were out of the room and surely out of earshot. Kuro simply hummed.

“I’ve never seen Yuta as happy as he has been for the past few months since we have decided to make a partnership with NCT. I know you have noticed as well, Takuya.” Kuro took another sip from her tea.

“That’s true, but how can we be so sure that we can trust Lee Taeyong?” The other one asked.

“We can’t,” Kuro replied bluntly.

“Sakai, make sure Yasuo keeps an eye on them from tomorrow onwards.” Kuro instructed her other second-in-command as she took yet another sip, oddly composed.

“Yes, Aneki.” Sakai said as he stood, surely making his way to Yasuo’s quarters to pass on the instructions.

“Takuya, ensure that Lee Taeyong and Johnny Seo reach their base safely. Who knows what opportunistic gangs are out there at this hour.” Kuro then instructed Takuya, who promptly stood up.

“Yes, Yuki.” Takuya replied, referring to Kuro by her real name, and soon disappearing. Having been left alone, Yuki took another sip of her tea as she pondered.

 

Over at Taeyong, Yuta, and Johnny, Yuta was absolutely ecstatic while Taeyong was still in a slight daze.

“Taeyong, noona gave us her blessings!” Yuta exclaimed quietly in Korean as he guided the two NCT members from the centre room, mindful of being courteous even though the rest of the yakuza were most likely not sleeping yet.

“I know, I’m still quite dazed. I didn’t think she would give in so easily.” Taeyong replied, absentmindedly taking Yuta’s hand in his. Yuta happily intertwined their fingers.

“I don’t know why you had to use Japanese though, I couldn’t understand half of that meeting.” Johnny complained.

“It’s not like Kuro-nim isn’t fluent at Korean, she’s probably more fluent at it than Yuta and Mark combined.” Johnny teased, and surprisingly, Yuta didn’t have a smart comeback.

“Of course noona is better in Korean than I am, she isn’t such an idiot to bring her whole yakuza over to a foreign country, with plans of creating a name and ‘business’ there, without first mastering the language herself.” Yuta replied.

“Trust me, I was having a hard time, too.” Taeyong rebutted.

“My Japanese still isn’t the best, but I thought that it would only be respectful to make a request to a Japanese person in Japanese. When Kuro-nim continued the conversation in Japanese after my first plea, my brain stopped working but my mouth kept running.” Taeyong sulked, causing both Yuta and Johnny to laugh. Most times, Taeyong was the cold and serious leader of NCT. But sometimes, like now, it was as if he was just a child.

“Noona’s a reasonable person, I don’t think she would have been offended if you spoke to her in Korean from the get go.” Yuta defended his sister.

“You really do hold your sister in high respects, huh?” Johnny asked, and Yuta nodded.

“I think everyone holds her in high respects, if only because they’re scared of her,” Yuta replied, and the two other men nodded in agreement.

“But she deserves it. She only wants the best for us, at least the best we can get as a yakuza. She isn’t a mindless killing machine who’s just out for power. Noona’s a good person at heart.” Yuta defended.

“I still find that hard to believe, Kuro-nim is just too scary.” Johnny said, shaking his head.

“Well, I can’t say that she isn’t. Even I still get scared of her, sometimes.” Yuta revealed.

“But NCT is an official accomplice of Nakamoto-Gumi now, and I’m officially dating Taeyong, so you’ll probably see more of her softer side soon. While she prioritises Nakamoto-Gumi, she makes sure that all of our partners are protected, too.” Yuta informed as they reached the gate of the estate.

“This is where we’ll have to part, but I’m sure I’ll see you soon enough.” Yuta said, turning to both Taeyong and Johnny, trying to release his hand from Taeyong’s grasp.

“Dear, I need you to let go.” Yuta complained.

“But I don’t want to.” Taeyong replied petulantly.

“Taeyong.” Yuta warned, half-serious.

“Yuta.” Taeyong simply replied, causing Johnny to roll his eyes.

“Oh my god just let go, I don’t want to suffer through this.” Johnny complained.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve walked in on you and Ten doing worse things.” Taeyong retorted, causing Yuta to laugh and Johnny to glare at him.

“Oh that’s a low blow.” Johnny fought, eyes narrowing.

“Hey, just stating facts.” Taeyong replied playfully.

“Whatever, can we just go, _please_.” Johnny drawled the ‘please’, not in the mood to fight back a teasing Taeyong.

“Fine,” Taeyong relented.

“I’ll see you soon, love.” Taeyong smiled at Yuta before he kissed his cheek, earning him a smile from Yuta and a gag from Johnny.

“Ugh, boss, do me a favour. Never show your soft side in front of me ever again. It’s disturbing.” Johnny complained.

“Whatever, Johnny.” Taeyong rolled his eyes as he walked away from Yuta.

“See you soon, Taeyong.” Yuta waved as the two NCT members walked out of the gate, bidding him goodbye as well.

 

A month after the couple received their blessings from the head of the Nakamoto-Gumi, they were called to a meeting at Kuro’s office. The couple were sat across Kuro, who was situated at her desk, a paper in her hands but a few files strewn right in front of her. Beside her stood Takuya, holding even more files.

“Do you two know why I have summoned you?” Kuro asked the couple, speaking in her native tongue. The couple shook their heads.

“No, Kuro-sama.” Taeyong replied in Japanese.

“You don’t have to look so rigid, you two aren’t in trouble.” Kuro supplied, and the two males visibly relaxed.

“I called the two of you here simply to discuss matters about NCT, and how the gang has had an increased number of activities in partner with the Nakamoto-Gumi.” Kuro explained.

“NCT and the Nakamoto-Gumi has had an increased number of partnered jobs as well as lateral transactions, in terms of buying selling equipment and others to each other, over the course of the month. I’m sure you are aware?” Kuro asked as she looked up at from the paper in her hands, directing her gaze at Taeyong.

“Yes, Kuro-sama. I would say that our partnership is prospering, giving both parties benefits.” Taeyong replied, and Kuro nodded.

“Yes, precisely so. But of course, with how busy the two groups’ relationship has become, I do fear that there will be some miscommunications occurring. I am not concerned about the miscommunication happening on my side’s part, of course, because I already dissected how NCT worked before I decided to form a partnership with you. What I am worried about you’re your side.” Kuro started to explain.

“Now, don’t get me wrong, I am not insulting your gang and how you run, if I found NCT unsatisfactory I wouldn’t have formed our partnership in the first place. I am simply aware that the Nakamoto-Gumi is hard to crack, not much information about out structure and how we work is available to the public and anyone who has tried to know more without our permission has failed.” Kuro clarified.

“Hence, I have decided to give NCT one of my best advisors to inform and ensure that you know how our family works.” Kuro revealed as she took a paper that Takuya was handing her, before she passed it over to Taeyong. Both Taeyong and Yuta looked at the contents of the paper, stunning the two. It was a summary of Yuta’s profile, presenting Taeyong Yuta’s skills and statistics.

“Taeyong, please accept Nakamoto Yuta as the Nakamoto-Gumi informant and advisor to NCT. He will be residing with your gang and will be an official member of both NCT and the Nakamoto-Gumi if you choose to accept my proposition.” Kuro offered, and the two looked up form the document in their hands, still in slight shock.

“Are you giving me away?” Yuta was the first one to speak.

“Not entirely, you will still be a member of the Nakamoto-Gumi, but you will be a member of NCT as well and will primarily act as an NCT member of Taeyong chooses to accept my proposal. That means, you get to live with him and work with him more than you work with the Nakamoto-Gumi. But of course, you will still get the occasional job as a member of the family, rather than a member of NCT.” Kuro explained cleanly.

“I accept your proposal.” Taeyong then spoke up, having snapped out of this daze and fully understanding the situation.

“We’ll be living together from now on?” Yuta turned to Taeyong, still a little surprised at how fast his lover had agreed to the plan. Both Taeyong and Kuro nodded.

“Great, if that’s the case, then you will be getting Yuta’s full profile, and Yuta shall be moving in with you ASAP. I will facilitate the move for you.” Kuro said as she stood up and took the file that Takuya was handing her, labelled ‘Nakamoto Yuta’. Kuro handed over the file, which Taeyong took and filed the summary back in. Kuro held out her hand, and Taeyong immediately shook her hand.

“Thank you for the great proposal, Kuro-sama.” Taeyong thanked as he shook her hand.

“No problem. Make sure that you take care of him, Taeyong. He is, after all, still a member of the Nakamoto-Gumi, even though he will primarily operate with NCT from now on.” Kuro replied.

“Now, Yuta, I suggest you start packing whatever you wish to pack. You are free to aid him, Taeyong.” Kuro suggested, and the two males bowed with a firm “Yes, Ma’am”, before they exited her office.

“Are you sure this is the right decision, Yuki?” Takuya asked once the two males were out of sight.

“A hundred percent sure. This makes it easier for Taeyong’s character to stand out.” Kuro replied.

“Inform Yasuo of the new changes.” Kuro instructed.

“Yes, Yuki.” Takuya bowed slightly before he too exited the office, leaving Kuro to look through the papers before her.

 

Three months after Kuro had passed Yuta over to NCT, Yasuo’s group suddenly came barging into Kuro’s office, where Kuro and her seconds-in-command were having a meeting, a badly beaten up Yasuo being carried in Seoan’s arms.

“Great, you extracted him successfully.” Kuro stood from her chair the second she saw Yasuo.

“Is he alive?” Kuro asked, and Seoan nodded.

“He is barely alive, Aneki. He suffered too many blows and lost a lot of blood.” Seoan supplied.

“Bring him to Mina first, and hurry. We don’t have time to bring him to the hospital now, we’ll bring him to Dr Jiho tomorrow. Mina will ensure that he gets through the night.” Kuro instructed, and Yasuo’s group rushed over to the estate’s clinic, the three bosses of the family trailing right behind them.

“What was the situation when you got to Yasuo?” Kuro asked Yasuo’s three teammates once they made sure that Yasuo was being cared for.

“He was held captive in the basement of NCT’s headquarters, and was guarded by two NCT soldiers and two associates. Yasuo wasn’t being beaten when we successfully infiltrated the headquarters.” Hangil explained.

“We quickly took care of the four, of course. But we didn’t kill them, we just incapacitated them. That’s when we got Yasuo out of the room and successfully extracted him from their headquarters without facing any more problems.” Jongsu added, and Kuro nodded.

“Did you see Yuta around?” Kuro asked, and the three shook their heads.

“No, Aneki. Yasuo was kept in the most isolated room of the basement of the headquarters, we’re not even certain if Yuta-sama is aware that Yasuo was kept in captivity and tortured.” Hangil replied.

“Alright, I will take that as your mission report. You are dismissed.” Kuro dismissed the three, who bowed before they made their way away from the clinic to provide privacy for the three heads of the family.

 “Taeyong’s finally showing his true colours.” Kuro discussed with her seconds-in-command once the three were out of sight.

“I knew that Lee Taeyong wasn’t to be trusted.” Sakai said through grit teeth.

“He has killed more in the past three months than he has in his career as a boss, we have to get him taken care of, Aneki.” Sakai added, but Kuro shook her head.

“We will not kill him unless absolutely necessary, that’s how we work.” Kuro reiterated.

“But he has grown steadily unstable, Aneki, we don’t know what he might do next.” Takuya reminded.

“We already have an assumption, based on out own observations and Yasuo’s reports, as to why Taeyong is acting this way. And like we do to all of our enemies, we strive their nerves before we decide to kill him. We play with their weaknesses, make them surrender on their own. And that’s what we will do to Taeyong.” Kuro declared.

“Taeyong’s weakness? Do you mean-” Sakai was cut off.

“We have to get Yuta.” Kuro affirmed, eyes turning cold. The two men understood, and the three made their way back to Kuro’s office to devise a plan.

 

A week later, Taeyong and Yuta were in the NCT headquarters making their way to Taeyong’s office when they were apprehended by three men. They put up a fight, but couldn’t win against the three men, and they were forcibly brought to the basement, right into the room where Yasuo was kept.

Taeyong landed on his knees heavily, being pushed down by the two men at his sides. His hands were tied behind him.

“Don’t try to fight or call for help, your men have all been incapacitated.” One of the men handling Taeyong revealed, only enraging Taeyong more.

The heavy metal door swung open and a lady dressed in a sleek black suit paired with killer black stilettos strolled in, stopping in between Taeyong and Yuta, who was in a similar position. Beside Yuta stood another man, keeping him in place. The lady’s long black hair was sleeked back neatly, and she had a revolver in her hand. It was obvious that she meant trouble.

“Yuta-!” Taeyong made a move towards his lover, but the woman halted him by cocking her gun and pointing the barrel directly at Yuta.

“Uh, uh, uh, lover boy,” the lady started off.

“One wrong move and I’ll pump your precious Yuta’s brain full of lead.” She threatened.

“Kuro, you bastard,” Taeyong glared, referring to the woman by name. “You wouldn’t dare.” Taeyong growled, and Kuro simply threw her head back and laughed.

“Oh, please Taeyongie,” Kuro teased, “If I willingly handed Yuta over to you, then I have the right to take him back forcibly.” She grinned gleefully.

“Now, enough chitchatting,” Kuro said as she lowered her gun, her demeanour taking a 180° turn. 

“You’ve grown to be too dangerous Taeyong, too bloodthirsty,” Kuro started off, fiddling with the revolver in her hand.

“So much so, that you’re putting my own people and power at risk.” She added, turning her attention back to Taeyong.

“And if you think that I would allow you to take over my territory and take my men’s lives, think again.” She spat, staring down at the man before her.

“And to keep you in line, I guess I’ll just have to use your weakness.” Kuro ended, referring to the man behind her.

“I’m a merciful woman, Taeyong. It’s either this, or I kill you.” Kuro grinned once more.

“If you think for one second I would-”

“Taeyong, please! Listen to Kuro.” Yuta cut his lover off, pleading for him to listen.

Kuro’s grin grew impossibly bigger. “You heard him, lover boy.” Kuro chirped.

“Yuto, take your other half away from here.” Kuro instructed the man who stood beside Yuta, purposefully speaking in Korean just to make Taeyong’s blood boil, painfully aware that the ‘other half’ comment would piss the young man off.

“Yes, Aneki.” The man replied in Japanese as he guided Yuta, who easily complied, to a standing position. Yuta looked back at his incapacitated lover all the way as he was being guided out the room, his eyes pleading Taeyong to comply to Kuro’s every want.

“Takuya, Sakai, please guide our dear Taeyongie,” Kuro teased once more, “out as well, and make sure he doesn’t follow us.” Kuro commanded, and the two men forced Taeyong to stand, dragging him out of the room.

“Think about this thoroughly, Taeyong. How much are you willing to change for the one you love?” Kuro called out just before the heavy metal door closed behind Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sama = a japanese suffix, used for people of higher status than you  
> aneki = it means 'older sister', the female counterpart of the japanese word 'aniki', typically used by underlings when calling their boss (in a gang setting)  
> -gumi = a common suffix to yakuza syndicates


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta learns.

Yuta was brought to a very familiar traditional Japanese-styled mansion. He was swiftly guided into an even more familiar room by Yuto, who left him and Kuro alone after he had cut the ropes that bound Yuta’s hands.

“Yuta, don’t sulk.” The woman sighed, sitting in front of Yuta, her legs tucked under her.

“How could you do this, Yuki?” Yuta asked, referring to his older sister by her true name.

“Yuta, both you and Taeyong need your eyes opened.” Yuki started off, “I am doing this to keep you safe, little brother.” Yuki explained.

“Safe? Yuki, we knew we would never be safe the second we picked up this life.” Yuta retaliated.

“I am well aware, Yuta, but even then some things are more dangerous than others,” Yuki started off.

“He’s starting to hunger for too much blood, and both of you can’t see that. He has become increasingly dangerous and unstable, and if the only way I can make it apparent to you two would be by taking you, little brother, then I will do so.” Yuki explained.

 “And if he refuses to change, then I will personally take your life from him and mine. If that’s what it takes to control him, then I will gladly do so.” Yuki said harshly as she stood, heading for the door.

“You are my treasure, baby brother, but one death is better than hundreds or thousands.” Yuki added as she stood at the door.

“Don’t think of escaping. I have Yuto keeping watch over you, and the whole estate is aware of your presence here and the reason behind it. And you wouldn’t want to bump into Takuya as you try to escape, now would you?” Yuki said as a final warning, before she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Yuta sighed and fell onto his back heavily, frustrated.

 

In different circumstances, Yuta would’ve felt comfortable in the room he was currently being kept captive in. It was relatively spacious, had two windows that allowed sunlight to brighten the room and for fresh air to constantly fill the room, it had a pretty good view of the front yard of the estate save for the two trees that were slightly obstructing the view, and most importantly, Yuta called this room his own for a good part of his life. He was even lying down on the bed he used to call his, and it was still as comfortable as he remembered it to be.

He was being held captive in his own room by his own older sister and found family, and it would’ve sounded ridiculous and maybe even hilarious in normal circumstances, but it takes a whole different significance when you’re part of the yakuza, and sort of ‘defected’ a few months ago to be with your Korean boyfriend, who also happens to be the leader of one of South Korea’s most rapidly rising gangs. But Yuta’s life had always been unusual like that, and he didn’t exactly run away from the yakuza, he got the boss’ (read, his sister’s) permission to leave (read, his sister gave him away), so he shouldn’t find this situation all that strange or threatening. But the thing is, he hated this situation. It was uncomfortable.

“Is he still not eating?” Yuta heard a female’s voice from outside the sliding door. _Yuki_ , Yuta thought begrudgingly. The reason why he was in such a predicament.

“No, Aneki. He didn’t even look at the food.” Yuta heard another voice, a male’s this time, reply. _Yuto, that traitor_ , Yuta thought. He heard Yuki sigh before he heard the door open, and Yuta immediately turned to his side, his back facing the door.

“Yuta, you have to eat. It’s been 12 hours, you’re going to end up starving.” Yuta heard Yuki urge, annoyance very evidently laced in her words.

“Better than dying through my own _beloved_ sister’s hands.” Yuta spat, bitter.

“Yuta, I’m not going to kill you.” Yuki sighed, her patience wearing thin.

“That’s not what you said last night.” Yuta replied almost immediately, and he even felt a pout starting to form.

“Yuta, now isn’t the time to be petty.” Yuki replied.

“How else am I supposed to feel, huh? Safe?” Yuta fought back, sitting up and turning to face Yuki, who he found sitting formally on the floor. She was no longer wearing her suit from last night, thankfully because she only wore that when _really_ wanted to emphasise that she meant danger or when she was out to _kill_ , instead she was wearing the family's yukata.

“I want to be with Taeyong, Yuki.” Yuta pleaded, putting on his best pitiful look. He was half trying to play the hurt victim, half sincerely yearning to be with his lover again.

“Yuta, I can’t allow that. It’s far too dangerous.” Yuki sighed, and Yuta immediately grunted in annoyance as he fell back onto his back.

“You don’t understand, Yuta. There are chances that it can be really dangerous if I allowed you to go back to that man.” Yuki replied, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming up.

“Why do you keep saying that being with Taeyong is ‘dangerous’? Taeyong’s done nothing to hurt me! In fact, all he’s ever done for the past few months is feel loved and secure. _Truly_ loved.” Yuta fought back, staring at the ceiling.

“No one’s ever loved me as sincerely as he does, big sister.” Yuta added quietly. “At least, no one that’s not part of the family. Everyone else just wants me because I’m a true-blooded Nakamoto.” Yuta added again, quickly.

“And trust me, I understand that. I can see that he loves you with all his being, but there are prospective dangers that might be starting to form, Yuta, and I will not allow my treasure to be hurt.” Yuki replied, standing up.

“You will understand everything soon enough, Yuta. And you will see Taeyong again in due time, he won’t be able to survive more than a few days without you. But how that reunion plays out all depends on him.” Yuki said before she turned on her heel and started walking towards the door.

“Oh, and please eat something. You don’t want Taeyong to find out that his beloved starved himself to death, now would you?” Yuki said right before she closed the door, and Yuta’s stomach grumbled as if on cue. Yuta let out another sound of displeasure.

“I’ll get Miss Sayuri up here with another plate of food for Yuta in a few minutes. I’m sure he’ll eat this time, but in the case that he doesn’t touch his food again, just mention Taeyong to him.” Yuta heard Yuki say, surely speaking to Yuto. Yuta heard a soft yet firm “Yes, Aneki” from Yuto, and he couldn’t help but get even more annoyed. Nakamoto Yuki was a very dangerous woman that knew how to play with everyone’s weaknesses.

 

Yuta opened his window as silently as he could, hoping that it didn’t make too much noise in the dead of the night. But he only made it one leg through, before a voice came from behind him.

“I wouldn’t follow through that plan if I were you.” The voice said, and Yuta sighed before he closed his window and plopped down right before it, looking at the man before him.

“Why don’t you just listen to Yuki’s wishes?” The man questioned, sitting before him.

“Why are you so loyal to her, Takuya-san?” Yuta asked the older male.

 “Because she is precious to me, she saved my life.” Takuya had replied not a beat too late, causing Yuta to humph in irritation.

“You of all people should know that well.” Takuya added, “Now, please answer my question.” Takuya reiterated.

“Aniki, you are giving your life to someone who said that they would willingly kill her only living blood relative just to keep her power. Are you sure that you are pledging your life to the correct person?” Yuta asked.

“It’s either Yuki or a truly cold-blooded criminal.” Takuya started off, “Yuki is different from the other yakuza and criminals back at home, Yuta. She may have started off the same but losing one too many people has caused her to change. She doesn’t condone needless violence or death.” Takuya defended.

“This isn’t about her staying in power, this is about her keeping the wrong people out of power.” Takuya continued.

“Everything that she said about you and Taeyong is true, Yuta. It is not for you or him to decide the truth of what Yuki said, for the outsiders are the ones who observe.” Takuya started off.

“We don’t know Taeyong’s true intentions for sure, we don’t know exactly why he has been killing so much lately, but we do know that he’s becoming increasingly threatening.” Takuya added.

“Heed your older sister’s words, Yuta. She is wise beyond her years and impossibly observant, you know that.” Takuya ended off, and Yuta scoffed.

“Be careful, aniki, for the words you use may cause a misunderstanding. If I didn’t know that you are simply viciously loyal to big sister and serve as her right-hand man, I would say that you loved her.” Yuta commented, and to his surprise, the older man nodded.

“I love Yuki very much. The relationship that we have is much deeper than yours and Taeyong’s, our relationship has loyalty as it’s foundation and has been built up for years and still counting. I would do anything for her, she is the reason that I am alive to this day, after all.” Takuya revealed, face still straight.

“I can’t say I’m completely surprised…” Yuta had said after his initial shock.

“But, aniki, I’m suddenly curious about your life before big sister found you. All these years of knowing you, and I still don’t know much about you. Tell me about it, please.” Yuta requested, looking at Takuya with eyes filled with curiosity. Takuya was reminded all over of how Yuta looked like when Takuya had first become part of this family, when Yuta was still a kid being forced to live this whole yakuza thing. He couldn’t say no to a child’s curiosity.

 

“You were only 9 when you met me, I can’t blame you for not knowing much.” Takuya teased slightly.

“Well, to start with, just like you and Yuki, I was forced into the yakuza as well. The only difference is that while you two were forced to choose to grow up in the yakuza environment for survival, I was born into it.” Takuya started off.

“My father was the 4th leader of the Kyuuroku-Kai, a yakuza syndicate, obviously, created and based in Osaka, which is our hometown. The Kyuuroku-Kai was formed by a power-hungry, blood-thirsty man who knew no mercy. That man, was my great-great-grandfather. And you better believe that he taught everyone else in the family to be the same way. Kyuuroku-Kai was infamous for wanting to be the top and would stop at nothing to get there. It just so happened, that our own parent syndicate, Nakamura-Gumi, was and is the top at that point, in fact it still is the top.” Takuya explained.

“You could imagine that the Kyuuroku-Kai wanted to get rid of Nakamura-Gumi as soon as possible, and they tried to do so by teaching everyone in the family to fight since young, and they discarded anyone who refused to fight for them.” Takuya said ominously.

“And by discard, I meant kill off. Like I mentioned, that family knew no mercy. Even if it was only a child who defied them, they were going to kill that child with no remorse.” Takuya grimaced, “I was one such case.”

“I was different from my ancestors and my parents and my brothers. Right from the start, I already knew I didn’t like what the Kyuuroku-Kai stood for. And I decided to fight against them when I was only 14, which proved to be a grave mistake. The second the defiance came out of my mouth, they started to beat me severely, they even used their katanas to give me my scars. It was only fortunate that the Nakamura-Gumi chose that day and that moment to storm into Kyuuroku-Kai’s estate to finally put an end to Kyuuroku-Kai’s hunger. And it just so happened that Yuki was already an active member of the Nakamura-Gumi. I was close to death, bleeding all over the tatami of the main room of the Kyuuroku-Kai’s estate, and that was where Yuki found me, being held down by my own father and three blood-related brothers. Yuki wasn’t alone, of course. She was with your uncle, Kazeya-sama, and your two cousins, Hirumo-dono and Einosuke-dono. The four of them dealt with my father and brothers very quickly, and Hirumo-dono was about to kill me too, if it weren’t for Yuki stopping him. Yuki was only 13 and knew essentially nothing but violence in her life, but saw me as a victim as well, and was the one that convinced the Nakamura-Gumi to take me in and keep me safe. My real family was massacred that day, but I soon learnt that I had gained a new family on the very same day. That’s why I am so loyal to her.” Takuya ended.

 

“In my eyes, she deserves the world,” Takuya had said after recounting his past, allowing himself a small smile.

“And Taeyong probably feels the same about you, too.” Takuya added, and Yuta’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Why are you suddenly bringing Taeyong into this, aniki?” Yuta asked, confused and surprised as to why the older man was suddenly complimenting someone he was criticising just a few minutes ago.

“I told you, Yuta, Yuki is extremely observant,” Takuya reiterated, “She has been watching NCT, more specifically you and Taeyong, ever since the day she gave Taeyong her blessing to date you, because she had still not completely trusted the young gang leader just yet. And she was right to do so.” Takuya continued.

“Taeyong cares very deeply about you, he wants to keep you safe at all costs, he adores you.” Takuya said, causing Yuta to blush.

“And to keep you safe, he has started to murder. Whenever Taeyong even gets the inkling that someone is trying to harm you physically or interfere with anything that has to do with your well-being, he gets rid of them swiftly. And Yuki has observed and realised that fact.” Takuya explained.

“While Yuki understands his pure intentions, Taeyong’s judgement has become clouded because he loves you too much. He has become paranoid and wary of everyone who even comes near you, and of those who are already near you. Taeyong has found out that we, as the Nakamoto-Gumi, have been observing NCT, and he somehow settled with the assumption that the Nakamoto-Gumi is trying to hurt you.” Takuya added on.

“But you guys are my family, you wouldn’t hurt me.” Yuta fought, “Unless you’re Yuki, apparently.” Yuta suddenly added, remembering that just a few days ago Yuki had proclaimed that she would gladly kill him.

“That’s where you have it wrong, Yuta. Yuki’s words and actions are justified.” Takuya rebutted, “Have you realised that you haven’t seen Yasuo around, although you have been here for over three days?” Takuya questioned, and Yuta’s face shifted slightly to one of realisation.

“Taeyong caught Yasuo spying on NCT and did not show him much mercy. Taeyong captured him and had him badly beaten, Yasuo would have been killed if Yuto and his group had not saved him just in time. Yasuo is currently recovering from his injuries.” Takuya explained, and Yuta became surprised once more.

“All of this happened without your knowledge, evidently. And that is why I say Yuki’s words and actions are justified. Yuki prioritises our family and ensures to the best of her abilities that we are as safe as we can get. Taeyong’s clouded judgement and violence has forced her to step forward. Trust me when I say this, Yuta, Yuki would die before she allowed you to get hurt. Your life is as important as all of the Nakamoto-Gumi’s men’s lives combined. But Yuki is extremely capable of prioritising.” Takuya continued.

“The night before we took you back from Taeyong was the first time I had ever seen Yuki break down in tears. For the first time, Yuki was in a mental dilemma. She was crying and pleading to the air that Taeyong change his ways, saying that she doesn’t want to resort to killing you just to silence Taeyong himself. Even if I knew what to do, I wouldn’t have been able to. Seeing our leader so broken, I had nothing that I _could_ do.” Takuya revealed, surprising Yuta even more.

“I… Had no idea…” Yuta said softly after a few minutes of silence. He was too surprised to say anything, really.

“That’s why you should just listen to Yuki’s wishes. She is keeping you safe. Taeyong has become obsessed with you, he has become possessive as you. Yuki is scared that in due time, you would find out for yourself that Taeyong is doing all of this, “for you”, and that you would be against his actions. But by then, Yuki is scared that Taeyong would have already turned into a psychopath and would kill you in typical ‘obsessed boyfriend’ fashion, as the highest level of ‘keeping you to himself’.” Takuya explained, finally standing up, signifying the near end of their conversation.

“Keeping you here as Taeyong makes up his mind is Yuki’s way of keeping you alive and breathing.” Takuya said, sliding the door open.

“Yuki may have been given the nickname ‘Kuro’ because of how easily she murdered and harmed people, because of her ‘black heart’. But they’ll never truly know that she was like that to keep you safe, it was always about keeping you safe. And now she’s doing the same to her found family. However, like I said, the outsiders’ observations are the ones that will be taken as ‘truth’.” Takuya stopped at the door.

“But of course, all of this is only Yuki’s assumptions based off of months of careful scrutiny. We can’t say for sure that Taeyong is truly doing what he is doing because he loves you so much. Maybe he just wants more power.” Takuya shrugged.

“I’ll leave you to think of it. Don’t try to escape, Sakai’s group is the one patrolling tonight.” Takuya finalised, and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Yuta sat still for a few minutes, before he opened the window again fully, but proceeded to sit on his bed, opposite the window. Yuta stared at the moon, allowing his thoughts to overtake him.

 

The next afternoon, Yuta changed out of the yukata he was wearing, a plain, general one with no design whatsoever, and changed into the Nakamoto-Gumi’s yukata. He wasn’t done thinking just yet, but he has come to the point of settling with the idea that his older sister truly wanted what was best for him. But he still had a lot of thinking to do, still unsure, and the only way he could think clearly was to indulge himself in the estate’s central garden. The estate had three gardens, it was, after all, a very large and sprawling piece of land. The first of the gardens was essentially the front yard, the space between the outer walls of the estate and the actual mansion that the yakuza resided in. The second was the wisteria garden, which was essentially backyard. It was his second favourite.

And lastly, there was the ‘willow’ garden, situated right in the middle of the estate. ‘Willow’ because there really only one willow tree. He didn’t know why it was so special to him and why it had such an effect on him, maybe it was his favourite bench situated under a willow tree that overlooked the small pond, or maybe it overtook the wisteria garden as his favourite garden because it was where he first saw Taeyong, and when he first saw Taeyong the wind happened to blow at that moment and the rustling of the long willow leaves made his boyfriend appear even more ethereal than he already was. Yuta smiled at the memory of the cliché moment. He didn’t know the real reason behind his adoration for the willow garden, but he wasn’t complaining.

Yuta slid his room’s door open and was met with Yuto’s surprised face.

“Aniki, what are you doing? Please return to your room; Aneki might not want you out.” Yuto ushered, a hint of panic in his voice.

“Don’t worry, Yuto, I’m not planning to run away.” Yuta explained.

“I’m only heading to the willow garden, you have my word. Besides, I don’t think anyone would try to escape the Nakamoto-Gumi’s captivity in broad daylight and while wearing their yukata.” Yuta assured, and Yuto’s attention was brought to the yukata Yuta wore, zeroing in on the yakuza’s crest embroidery on both sides of the chest.

“The Nakamoto-Gumi’s yukata...” Yuto repeated, still trying to understand the situation.

“If it makes you feel better, you’re welcome to follow me.” Yuta offered, and Yuto simply nodded. The two took off for the garden immediately after.

“What made you change your mind, aniki? Why aren’t you actively trying to run away?” Yuto asked as Yuta took a seat on the bench that faced the pond. Yuta chose to ignore the question for now, instead patting the space beside him, gesturing for Yuto to take a seat. The younger male simply shook his head as a sign of respect.

“Yuto, we’ve known each other for such a long time, you’re practically a brother to me. Stop treating me as a superior. You’re not much younger than I am, either.” Yuta sighed.

“But you still hold a higher position that I do, I’m not even the leader of my group, that position belongs to Hui-san.” Yuto replied, and Yuta sighed once more.

“Yuto, I was unofficially removed from my position of senior advisor the second I moved over to NCT. Additionally, we still did numerous jobs together, so my position is honestly equal to yours. How many senior advisors do you see doing the ‘dirty work’ with an ‘underling’ of the yakuza?” Yuta asked.

“But the Nakamoto-Gumi has always been as… unconventional as it is. Even Kuro Aneki does some dirty work herself.” Yuto replied.

“The more reason why you should stop treating me so much of a superior. While I do hold a high position in the family, as well as an actual Nakamoto legally, our family doesn’t really enforce the ‘oyabun-kobun’ relationship. Besides, I know that the only reason big sister’s got you as my ‘guard’ is because she knows I’m the closest to you after her.” Yuta explained.

“So, please, take a seat, other half.” Yuta smiled, and Yuto decided that he wasn’t going to fight him anymore. Yuta had a way with words, which was why he was the senior advisor and the family’s best negotiator.

“Anyway, now that you finally sat, I’ll answer your question; it was Takuya aniki. We had a talk last night, and he said a few things that made me really think.” Yuta answered.

“Did he reveal to you the real reason why Aneki ordered your captivity?” Yuto asked, and Yuta nodded.

“That’s what’s making me think so much, actually. I don’t know how much I can trust big sister’s judgement, but now I’m also starting to question Taeyong’s actions.” Yuta revealed.

“You know about it, too? Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuta suddenly questioned, slightly betrayed that Yuto kept him in the dark.

“Aneki made sure to tell the whole family the real reason why we were abducting you. She didn’t want anyone in the family to think that she has suddenly focused on keeping her power, and she also didn’t want anyone to hate Taeyong-sama for his recent violent behaviour, saying that “Taeyong is doing it out of love and clouded judgement”, defending him at the same time as criticising him.” Yuto explained.

“Also, Aneki told us that we are strictly forbidden from telling you this in case you yourself start to hate Taeyong-sama. She doesn’t want to destroy your relationship with Taeyong-sama before she passes her final judgement on him. The primary reason why we abducted you is still for your own safety, not to break you two up. She still wants to see you happy.” Yuto added.

“Well, if you put it that way, then I’m definitely siding with big sister.” Yuta said, feeling slightly flustered that he reacted so negatively to Yuki’s actions. Yuto chuckled.

“Aneki has _always_ had our safety as her priority.” Yuto commented.

 

“Yuta! What are you doing out?” Suddenly Yuki’s voice called out. Both males turned around to be met with the sight of the said woman, Takuya trailing behind her.

Yuki hadn’t thought twice when she recognised one of the two men in their garden as her little brother. She had immediately called out to him, worried that he was planning to escape and Yuto had fallen victim to his words. Sometimes, Yuta was _too_ good with words.

“Calm down, big sister. I’m just here to think, I’m not trying to run.” Yuta explained.

“Think? About what?” Yuki questioned.

“About whose judgement to believe, yours or Taeyong’s.” Yuta answered.

“Judgement? Who told you…” Yuki asked and then trailed off, looking over to Yuto, who grew slightly uncomfortable under the kumicho’s gaze.

“It wasn’t Yuto, it was Takuya aniki.” Yuta revealed, and Yuki turned her gaze to Takuya, asking for an explanation.

“I let it slip last night trying to stop him from escaping, sorry Kuro.” Takuya apologised, not a single ounce of fear in his voice.

“Aneki! Lee Taeyong is at the estate entrance!” Suddenly another voice interrupted the four’s conversation. Yuta immediately stood up.

“We’ll settle this later.” Yuki sighed, before she turned to the new comer.

“Is he alone?” Yuki asked the guard.

“We’re not sure, Aneki. He is asking for you.” The guard replied.

“Get Seungcheol and Hyunwoo’s groups to scout the vicinity, instruct them to apprehend any strangers they see hiding near the estate and bring any captives to the centre room. Tell them to make it quick. Also, have Taeyong escorted to the centre room. Don’t check him before you let him in, I want to see how he plays this reunion out.” Yuki commanded. The guard bowed his head slightly and said “Yes, Aneki” firmly before he took off again in haste.

“Yuto, get Sakai to come to the centre room. Also, get your own group to stand guard at the centre room.” Yuki turned to Yuto, who replied the same way as the guard, taking off in haste.

“You two, you are to follow me to the centre room as we wait for Taeyong.” Yuki then turned her attention to Yuta and Takuya, Takuya nodding his head. Yuki then focused on Yuta.

“Yuta, you’re sitting behind, in the middle of all three of us. You are not allowed to approach Taeyong in anyway. Do you understand?” Yuki asked, her tone turning serious.

“Yes, big sister.” Yuta replied plainly, and the three of them headed towards the centre room. He knew better than to fight his sister in such a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aniki = big brother in Japanese, often used by subordinates towards the boss in a gang setting  
> -kai = a common suffix to yakuza syndicates  
> -dono = a japanese suffix, used for people of higher status than you. lies below '-sama' in level of respect  
> kuro = black in japanese, which is why yuki's nickname is explained to have taken root from of her 'black heart'  
> -san = a japanese suffix, used for people of higher status than you. lies below '-sama' and '-dono' in level of respect  
> 'oyabun-kobun' = a traditional Japanese hierarchical structure adopted in yakuzas. the 'kobun' (foster child) owes their allegiance to the 'oyabun' (foster parent)  
> kumichou = the boss in a yakuza syndicate


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so sorry that this took so long. to be completely honest with all of you, i actually already had this chapter typed out. but this dumb ass over here accidentally saved over the original file (i have two files of this, one in drive one in my computer) as i was proofreading. so a good chunk of this chapter flew away just like that. and recently my time's been preoccupied with school, esp freaking music composition, so i couldn't find the time to write until just now. this chapter, however, is not proofread and was pretty rushed, so apologies if the scenes are moving a little too fast.
> 
> but, without further ado, please do enjoy the last chapter ahead!

“My, my, isn’t this situation familiar?” Kuro asked in Korean.

The situation was reminiscent of the time Taeyong asked for her blessings, the only difference was that now, Johnny wasn’t in the room and Yuta sat directly behind her, Kuro acting as a wall between Taeyong and Yuta. Additionally, Yuto’s group was situated outside of the closed doors of the centre room, guarding it.

Suddenly, the door of the room slid open and a man went down into a deep bow as a greeting to Kuro. Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo walked into the room and then crouched right beside Kuro and whispered into her ear. Kuro nodded promptly, whispering instructions to Hyunwoo quickly, before she sent Hyunwoo out of the room and turning her attention back to Taeyong.

“What did you come here for, Taeyong?” Kuro asked.

“You know damn well why I’m here.” Taeyong spat, glaring at the woman.

“Hmm. Such a disrespectful way to speak to your elders. Do you not know what respect is, Taeyong?” Kuro fired back.

“I don’t give respect to those who don’t deserve it.” Taeyong seethed.

“I’m taking Yuta back today, one way or another.” Taeyong commanded, his gaze darkening.

“And you plan to do that, how? I’m not giving him back until I’m satisfied.” Yuki replied calmly.

Just then, the doors opened again, and Hyunwoo and three other males came in, pushing 9 males with bound hands into the room, forcing them into a kneeling position at the entrance.

“Thank you, boys.” Kuro thanked, and the four males bowed their head slightly before they went out of the room, the door once again closed.

“Just nine, Taeyong? I have never seen anyone so ill prepared try to storm our estate, usually people bring hundreds of men. And in midday, too? Patience is a virtue, Taeyong.” Kuro shook her head in mock disapproval. Suddenly, Taeyong stood, the gun he concealed at his waist in his hand, pointing directly at Kuro. It was easy to tell that he was seething. Kuro, however, was unfazed, as she always was when faced with danger. She heard her two seconds-in-command stand and unsheathe their katanas the second Taeyong stood up, and she knew their blade were at Yuta’s neck.

“That wasn’t a very smart move, Taeyong.” Kuro commented.

“Put a single scratch on him, and I’ll kill your leader.” Taeyong warned the two seconds-in-command, who were unimpressed.

“Pull that trigger, and we’ll decapitate your precious Yuta.” Sakai replied, monotone and eyes dead. Suddenly, Kuro stood and turned towards the three behind her. She looked down at Yuta with cold eyes, and Yuta looked back with equally cold eyes, but just with a touch of fear in them, as well as a touch of confidence. If it were a few days ago, back when Kuro first abducted him, he would’ve been terrified and would’ve looked at his sister in full betrayal. But now he somewhat understood his sister’s actions, and that every action that the yakuza pertaining to the situation had reason and no one wanted him _actually_ dead. However, that still didn’t stop him from having a little bit of fear in how the situation could escalate.

Kuro walked towards the three and extended her hand in front of Sakai, and the second-in-command handed his katana over immediately, not needing a verbal command. Kuro then turned around and started to walk towards the 9 NCT members near the entrance of the room, Taeyong’s nuzzle following her closely and Takuya’s blade getting dangerously close to Yuta’s neck.

“I wonder, whose death is enough to make you realise your wrongdoings?” Kuro asked as she walked towards the other end of the line, the end further from her, not once looking back at Taeyong. It was Johnny at the end.

“Will it be Johnny’s, your second-in-command?” Kuro asked as she pointed the sharp tip of the blade right in the middle of Johnny’s eyebrows, the man simply glaring at her. Again, she didn’t look back. Kuro started walking again before stopping before a fair-skinned boy.

“How about Jeno’s life, one of your youngest members?” Kuro asked as she traced the boy’s jaw with the tip of her blade. Kuro stood there for a second more before she moved on again, before she stopped at the other end of the line.

“Will it be Jaehyun’s life, one of your best hitmen?” Kuro asked, resting her blade against his shoulder, before she moved on and rounded behind the 9 men, she stopped behind a honey-skinned boy.

“Maybe Haechan’s life, one of Yuta’s favourites?” Kuro asked as she poked her blade light against the young male’s back, before suddenly her eyes averted upwards, staring Taeyong down. The young mafia boss still had a steely gaze, but Kuro observed from her peripherals that Yuta had grown just the slightest bit uncomfortable, undoubtedly due to the fact that she had threatened one of his favourite youngsters.

“How about your life, hmm?” Kuro asked, pointing her katana right at Taeyong as she walked to stand before him once again.

“A blade is nothing against a bullet, Kuro.” Taeyong sneered.

“Yes, but how about your lover’s life against a bullet?” Kuro asked before she whipped around and directed her blade at Yuta, still being held captive before Takuya’s blade.

“Are we simply going to play a waiting game, Taeyong? To see who will take whose life first?” Kuro taunted, gazing down at Taeyong.

“I’m not afraid to shoot every single one of you just to make sure Yuta stays alive.” Taeyong fought back, tightening his grip around his gun.

“Then do it.” Kuro said, spreading her arms out to her sides with the katana still in her hand, ‘surrendering’, leaving her heart out in the open for Taeyong to shoot. Her action surprised everyone in the room; Sakai stood ready to run to protect his boss, Takuya retracted his blade from Yuta’s neck and opting to instead align it behind the younger male, a clear stab to his heart, while the 9 NCT members looked shock. But the one who looked the most perplexed, was Yuta.

“Taeyong, don’t you dare!” Yuta suddenly called out, shocking Taeyong out of his nearly blood-hungry state.

Tears were almost pooling at his eyes, fearing for his sister’s life. He had never once feared for his sister’s life, because he always had faith that she could rise as the victor in any fight she got involved in, but she now she was essentially handing her life over. Yuta may have had a lot of frustration and feelings of betrayal towards his sister the past few days, but she was still precious to him. And if he had no reason to, then he wouldn’t wish death upon his sister.

“Yuta, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Taeyong quickly snapped out of his surprise, ready to pull his trigger.

 

“You’ve made me regret my decision, Taeyong.” Kuro suddenly spoke up.

 

“What happened to ‘I would rather end my life than make you regret’?” Kuro asked right after, staring right at Taeyong, whose gaze softened just the slightest bit.

“You can make her regret her decision, Taeyong, but please, for the love of God, _please_ don’t make me regret mine.” Yuta pleaded, tears finally pooling at his eyes.

“I didn’t fall in love with a cold-hearted murderer.” Yuta cried, and Taeyong’s hard face crumbled, dropping his gun on the floor before he quickly walked over to Yuta. Kuro, who had started to lower her hands when she saw the gun drop, and her seconds-in-command just let him. Taeyong took Yuta’s face into his hands carefully, as if he was afraid of hurting him, before he gently wiped away the tears that slipped down Yuta’s cheeks.

“T-that’s not who I am, I’m not cold-hearted.” Taeyong defended himself, explaining himself to Yuta.

“That’s not how you’ve been acting, you’ve killed more men in recent months than you have in the entire duration of me knowing you, and you almost killed _Yasuo_ , Taeyong.” Yuta fought back.

“But it was all for your safe-”

“For my safety, Taeyong?” Yuta cut his lover off.

“I can take care of myself, I can fight off people myself, I can kill if I have to. What I can’t do, is lose you to power, to blood, to money, to obsession, whatever. I can’t lose the man who I fell in love with in the first place. Taeyong, you’re starting to lose yourself.” Yuta pushed, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

“And we can’t lose noona’s blessings. Taeyong, I want noona to be happy with who I’m dating, because it’s the least I can do as courtesy towards her, because she raised me when she herself was still a child, stuck in the pits of hell.” Yuta added on.

“And I want you to be on good terms with my older sister, because she too is precious to me, I want you to know that when you get into a relationship with me, you will also gain a big sister who would fight off a whole country for you, like how she would for me and the rest of her found family.” Yuta ended. Taeyong stayed silent, looking down in shame.

“Do you understand, Taeyong?” Yuta asked, and Taeyong nodded slowly.

“Let’s apologise to her, alright?” Yuta asked, and Taeyong looked up to be met with Yuta’s expectant eyes. Taeyong nodded once again, and he turned on his knees, now facing Kuro. Both he and Yuta bowed a deep bow before Kuro.

“I apologise, big sister, for distrusting you and putting up a fight against the protection that you were simply offering me. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.” Yuta apologised.

“I apologise, Kuro-sama, for acting so foolishly. I understand your perspective of my mindless killings and understand why you enforced this situation onto me to force me reflect on my actions. I hope you find it in your nature to forgive me.” Taeyong then took his turn, and Kuro simply looked at them with slight fondness in her eyes.

“Raise your heads, boys.” Kuro instructed, and the two young males followed suit.

“You two realised your mistakes, reflected on them, however short the reflection period was, and owned up to your mistakes, even seeking forgiveness.” Kuro started off.

“I accept both your apologies and forgive both of you. My blessing is still granted upon you two. However, I will be keeping you two separate for the following week, both as punishment and additional reflection on your parts.” Kuro issued, and the two males nodded.

“Yuta will, of course, be staying here in the Nakamoto estate. However, you are allowed to visit Yuta in the day, where either me or my men can keep and eye on you to ensure that neither of you bring harm to anyone, in cry of ‘safety’ for the other person.” Kuro explained.

“Additionally, I will still be giving Yuta jobs to complete, as a member of the Nakamoto-gumi, and maybe even some jobs for NCT if I see it fit. Do you two understand?” Kuro asked, and the two males replied a firm “Yes, Ma’am”.

“Now, NCT, Taeyong, you are free to go. It must’ve been greatly uncomfortable to watch such a sappy scene while your hands are bound and while you’re kneeling on the floor.” Kuro joked, and some of the NCT men nodded uncomfortably.

“Sakai, Takuya, please cut them free.” Kuro instructed as she handed Sakai his katana back, and the two men made haste in setting the 9 men free.

 “My men stationed outside will be guiding you out of that estate. If I need NCT’s assistance in the following week, then I will contact Taeyong directly.” Kuro explained, and the 10 (including Taeyong) NCT members replied a firm “Yes, Ma’am” before they slid open the doors, and were escorted out of estate once Kuro had explained the situation.

Once everyone was vacated from the room, with Sakai returning to his duties before he was interrupted, and Yuta going back to his quarters, Yuki allowed herself to breathe.

“Can we trust Lee Taeyong, Yuki?” Takuya asked as he and Yuki walked towards her office.

“No, and that’s why we’re keeping those two apart for a while. It’s not just for their punishment, but it is also for out observation. If Taeyong shows no signs of heading to improvement, then I’m afraid that I will have to prohibit them from seeing each other fully until he shows signs of improvement.” Yuki explained.

“Are you confident, Yuki?” Takuya asked as they reached her office, and Yuki nodded.

“Taeyong loves Yuta too much to mess up a second time.” Yuki said as she opened the door.

“Let’s focus on other things now. We may have taken care of one problem, but we still have a lot on our plate.” Yuki said as she took her seat.

“So, shall we begin?”

“Yes, Yuki.”

 

 

 

 

 

The week had passed by painfully slowly for Taeyong and Yuta, but Yuta was finally going to be returned to him the following day. The two lovers were in the Nakamoto Estate. It was broad daylight, but they were walking through the Wisteria garden, their hands clasped together. They were faintly aware that any one of the Nakamoto family members could see them, but what could they do. Their ban started at sunset.

“I’m so happy that you’re finally coming back to me, it was excruciatingly painful without you.” Taeyong spoke up, causing Yuta to laugh.

“Taeyong, you still saw me four out of the seven days.” Yuta chuckled. The couple stopped in te midst of their walk.

“Yeah, but not having you by my side at all times was torture.” Taeyong replied, causing Yuta to blush slightly, and by chance a slight breeze picked up, the loose wisteria petals flying around them, as if they were in a drama. Taeyong’s gaze softened, it brimmed with love. Yuta’s beautiful smile accompanied with the loose petals flying about around him made the slightly younger male look even more ethereal than he already was.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Taeyong asked. Yuta was so breath-taking, it was impossible to not mention his beauty.

“Only everyday you’re with me.” Yuta smiled softly.

“I will tell it to you for an eternity more.” Taeyong replied, causing Yuta to blush once more.

“See, this is who I fell in love with. I’m so glad you managed to go back to the old you.” Yuta smiled.

“For you, I would change myself a hundred times over, love.” Taeyong replied as he took Yuta’s hand into his once again, adoration filling up the hollows of his voice. Yuta turned into mush.

“Please, never change again, dear.” Yuta smiled softly.

“Anything for you, love.” Taeyong replied as he brought Yuta’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly.

The breeze picked up again, and the two lovers stared at each other, love and adoration in their eyes. Slowly, the two closed the gap between them, and their lips met in a sweet kiss filled with warmth and promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i had to end this off with some fluff cause i'm always a slut for fluff. i'm a hoe for nct so i doubt that this will be my last nct fic :^)
> 
> thank you so much for reading this work!


End file.
